Lost in Time
by nicole813711
Summary: Life is difficult enough dealing with the people around you on any average day. It's even more difficult having to deal with someone separated by a whole universe and just over a century.. When the Phantom somehow finds himself in our world, how will 24 year old Erik Browning deal with him? More importantly: is she falling for him and how do they send him home? Erik/OC
1. The Point of No Return

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**A/N: This is my second POTO fanfiction! This is, however, a teaser for a potential POTO fanfiction I may write! If you wish for me to continue, please vote one the poll I will be posting shortly on my profile. Reviewing doesn't hurt as I may be counting reviews as well!**

Life is difficult enough dealing with the people around you on any average day. It's even more difficult having to deal with someone separated by a whole universe and just over a century..

Summary: Erika Browning is a huge Phantom of the Opera fan- having seen the Broadway play twice, the various movies on multiple occasions, having read the book, and listened to the soundtracks. When her all-women Theatre Arts Club at the local community center decides to perform Phantom of the Opera, based on the 2004 movie adaptation, she soon finds herself cast as the one fictional man she would most like to meet- the Phantom himself. Little does she know that, on the night of the performance, while performing the musical number "Past the Point of No Return", the same song is being sung in sync in an alternate universe, separated by little over a century of course. How were they- Erika and the Phantom- to know that this mysterious and life-changing event would be just that- life changing? Ripping a hole between the dimensions, our beloved Phantom, from a universe in which one such as he does exist, finds himself not only over a century in the future, but also in an alternate universe in which his life is fiction- he never truly existed. How will this unlikely pair, forced together by a strange twist of fate, manage to come together to pull off the most amazing feat yet- finding the Phantom a way back home?

Chapter One

"Erika! You're on stage in three minutes! So help me- this is the Point of No Return so you better be ready!" came Jessica's voice through the locked door of my dressing room. I looked once more into the mirror; appraising the intricate and detailed work put into making my 'deformity' or scar look realistic. With a slight sigh, I donned the iconic half mask, the preference of the fabled Phantom of the Opera. Looking into the mirror, I saw my green, cat-like eyes shining through, glinting in sadistic humor at the upcoming number. I watched as my lips twisted upwards in a smile and I found it an ironic sort of humor that, when the mask went on, it was as if I literally had masked my personality, choosing to channel the Phantom himself instead. I checked my wig, making sure it was on properly, as well as the second one. I had practiced the unmasking scene many times before in rehearsal and it had to be right tonight- Marianne, playing Christine, had to be able to yank off the mask, pulling the first wig with it yet allowing the second wig to remain, adding to the horror of the unmasking.

"Coming! In a minute!" I called out, my voice sounding too high to be the Phantom's. Taking a calming breath, I looked into the mirror again, checking to see if anything was out of place. For a small all-women's theatre arts club, they had decided to go all out. Then again, this production was acting as a fundraiser of sorts for the town and there were even a few scouts for local theatre arts colleges and universities, each of which was searching for fresh talent.

Looking into the mirror, it was as if I was staring into the two-way mirror from the movie. I couldn't recognize myself in my costume. The make-up, the costume, the mask- it all looked so authentic and you wouldn't even be able to tell I was a women, it was done with such scrupulous attention to detail. Giving another smile, and allowing myself to fully slip into the role of the Phantom, I turned towards the door, silently easing it open.

"Erika! Come on- you must get on stage!" Jessica hissed at me and I stalked away from her slowly before throwing a smirk over my shoulder at her.

"It'll all be fine- you watch," I said in a far deeper voice. I was able to throw my voice off and imitate others rather well so it had only taken a few times watching the 2004 movie adaptation until I was able to almost flawlessly imitate the Phantom's voice. She nodded again, still looking a little unnerved and I couldn't help but smirk since she had every reason to be- it was odd I could imitate one so perfectly.

Turning back around, I stalked towards the stage, noting how the few who saw me moved out of the way, the others not even noticing as I went by. As I said before, it was as if I was channeling someone's spirit right now- someone completely different. Rather than the theatre arts/ musically inclined girl I was, I now was in the mind frame of a killer- a predator. I walked past everyone else and stopped just behind the curtains, waiting for my cue to stalk onto the stage, in all my glory, and to just let the 'Phantom' take over and to sing my heart out. I needed to only wait a few seconds before it was my time and I slowly stalked out onto the stage.

"_**Passarino- Go away for the trap, it is set, and waits for it's pray,**_" I started to sing softly, imitating the Phantom's deep, baritone voice, letting the music fill me and take over. I lifted my head slightly to get a better view of Christine before continuing to sing. "_**You have come here in pursuit of your deepest urge,**_" I continued to sing, giving the faintest of smiles as Christine stiffens slightly, slowly turning as I continue to sing, "_**in pursuit of that wish which till now Has been silent… silent.**_" I quickly brought my finger to my lip, smirking slightly at her and she slowly turns back towards the audience as I take a sharp breath, preparing for the next lines.

~POTO~POTO~POTO~POTO~POTO~POTO~POTO~POTO~

In another universe, just over a century behind the one Erika was currently singing in, the Phantom himself in the flesh sang, "_**I have brought you That our passions may fuse and merge." **_Christine Daae slowly closed her eyes at the Phantom's melodic and angelic voice as he flicked his cloak back, behind him with a swish of the wrist, the cloak swishing through the air while singing, "_**In your mind You've already succumbed to me Dropped all defenses Completely succumbed to me. Now you are here with me No second thoughts**_," as he stalks closer towards Christine, his voice, unbeknownst to either of them, is completely in sync with Erika's. Neither was missing a beat as they sung together, each of their voices amplified seeming more than usual as if one loud voice, a slight echo as they both sung. _**"You've decided,**_" the Phantom and Erika sing together as both Christine and Marianne turn their heads to look at them, Marianne anxious and turning faster than Christine. _"__**Decided."**_ Slowly, Christine starts to stand, Marianne a little more hasty, and both turn to face their 'Phantoms' as the Phantom and Erika begin to sing the next lines, still in sync.

"_**Past the point of no return, No backward glances, Our games of make-believe, Are at an end," **_They sing in sync, both momentarily closing their eyes as they allow the music to fill them, before opening them as they stalk closer towards their respective Christine. _**"Past all thought of 'if' or 'when', No use resisting,"**_ they continue to sing as they stalk in front of their Christine, Christine and Marianne both watching Erika and the Phantom as they progressed in their slow stalk across the stage. "_**Abandon thought, And let the dream descend. What raging fire shall flood the soul?" **_They both belted as they made a quick slide across the stage to grab Christine and Marianne- the Phantom embracing her almost as a lover would whereas Erika simply grabbed Marianne's shoulders as they had done countless times before in rehearsal. "_**What rich desire unlocks its door? What sweet seduction lies before us?"**_ Both Erika and the Phantom questioned in a sing-song voice, both sliding back away from Christine and Marianne, Erika completely releasing Marianne whereas the Phantom's grip lingered slightly, his fingers trailing lightly down Christine's arm before gripping her hand lightly and slowly guiding her as he backs away across the stage.

"_**Past the point of no return, The final threshold,"**_ they sing, the Phantom releasing Christine's hand as he takes a step back, while Christine and Marianne slowly walk across the stage in the other direction, Erika taking a step back in sync with the Phantom. "_**What warm unspoken secrets, Will we learn? Beyond the point of nooooooooo reeeeturrrrn."**_ They both stop singing, holding the notes perfectly and ending in sync while Christine and Marianne start their part- Marianne singing quicker than Christine.

"_**You have brought me, To that moment when words run dry, To that moment when speech disappears, Into silence, Silence,"**_ They sing at slightly different pitches while Christine glances quickly to Raoul, who nods, whereas Marianne continues looking out to the audience as she sings. "_**I have come here, Hardly knowing the reason why. In my mind I've already imagined, Our bodies entwining, Defenseless and silent,**_" Christine and Marianne sing as Christine turns to look at the Phantom, walking towards him as Marianne turns to do so, delayed by a few seconds. "_**Now I am here with you, No second thoughts,"**_ she sings while the Phantom inhales slightly, an unreadable expression on his face, similar to Erika's blank one. "_**I've decided, Decided. Past the point of no return, No going back now," **_they sing as the four start to slowly make their way towards the wooden spiral staircase on the stage, leading to the bridge at the top. "_**Our passion play Has now at least begun. Past all thought of right or wrong**_," they sing as the four begin to mount the staircases, Erika and the Phantom remaining in sync as they start their slow ascent, leading to the bridge. "_**One final question, How long should we two wait, Before we're one?"**_ They sing as the four stop at the first landing. While Christine and Marianne sing, the Phantom's expression takes on one of as if in a mystified trance, similar to the one Erika wears as well. As Christine and Marianne begin to sing the next lines, they continue to ascend the stairs. "_**When will the blood begin to race, The sleeping bud burst into bloom, When will the flames at last consummmme us?"**_ Christine and Marianne sing, Marianne holding out the note for a slightly shorter time than Christine, who ended perfectly on time. All four took readying breathes, as Erika and the Phantom flicked off their cloaks before the four began to sing together, the Phantoms in sync while the Christines were slightly off.

"_**Past the point of no return,"**_ They sang, the four voices melding into a beautiful harmony and, having reached the top of the bridge, started the slow walk across it towards each other, bridging the gap. "_**The final threshold,**_" They sing while the Phantom and Christine seizing each other by the waist while Marianne and Erika gripped each others arms as they had done so many times before in practice. "_**The bridge is crossed,"**_ they sing as both pairs spin so that they embrace each other, the Phantom and Christine in one of passion while Erika and Marianne share one more akin to that between two friends simply playing their parts rather acutely. "_**So stand and watch it burn."**_ The Phantom's head dips slightly, inhaling the scent of her hair as he wraps his arms around Christine's waist, Christine falling into an almost trance-like state in his arms. "_**We've passed the point of no return,"**_ they sing, the four ending in sync. A few seconds pass as the music continues before both the Phantom and Erika continue singing, the Phantom lovingly stroking Christine.

"_**Say you'll share with me, One love, one lifetime. Lead me, save me, From my solitude,"**_ They sing, Christine remaining in a trance as she stands in the Phantom's gentle embrace. Erika, smiling inwardly, reminds herself to compliment Marianne on the brilliant performance as Marianne closes her eyes, faking a trance-like state as well. "_**Say you want me with you, Here beside you,"**_ They sing as Christine wakes from the trance, pulling away from the Phantom slightly to face him. Marianne comes out of the trance at a delay, similarly turning to face Erika with a blank expression on her face. "_**Anywhere you go, Let me go too," **_They both sing, their voices booming across the room, the audience captivated by the scenes before them. Christine gives a sad, almost pitying look to the Phantom as he tries to pour his emotions into the song, begging her to choose him. "_**Christine," **_They sing in sync as both Christine and Marianne reach up towards their faces, Marianne gripping the edge of the mask while Christine lightly strokes the Phantom's cheek before she too grips the mask. "_**that's all I ask of-**_" They stop abruptly in sync as both Christine and Marianne rip the masks and hairpieces off their heads. Erika smirked ever so slightly, pleased that the second hair piece hiding her long black hair remained on before she and the Phantom switched to looks of well disguised shock and uncertainty.

The cast members and audiences in both universes gasp audibly- in Erika's universe, due to them playing their parts well whereas in the Phantom's universe, the audience gasps in shock and in horror as they all start to back away from the sight of the deformity. In both realms, the Phantoms quickly cut the ropes holding the chandeliers- one dropping for real while the other slowly fell onto the stage in front of the audience members, shocking them. They both kick a lever on the bridge and, the pairs gripping each other tightly, fall through a hole as the bridge opens up beneath them. They free fall down towards the stage but, rather than landing on it, fall through yet another trap door on the stage set in the midst of the mock flames, disappearing from the audiences' sights.

**A/N 2: This is the first chapter, acting as a teaser. If this is to continue, the next scene will have Erik coming into our world! **


	2. Oh My Phantom!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**A/N: Well, congratulations to all who voted/reviewed for this fic! This and 'Know Thine Enemy' will be continued! I hope you all continue to enjoy this fiction as our story unwinds!**

I sighed happily as I walk out from behind the curtains, smiling broadly at my fellow cast members who were waiting behind stage for me. I had just finished the final scene in the Phantom's lair, having just exited through the 'mirror' and now stood facing my friends as they all smiled broadly, laughing. When they saw me enter, they started to clap loudly, along with the audience, and I glanced around quickly before spotting Marianne and Jessica who played Christine and Raoul respectively. They both smiled broadly at me before launching at me and we shared a quick group hug.

"Oh Erika- that was just brilliant! You were amazing out there! For a second I was wondering if it was you or the Phantom I was on stage with!" Marianne cried out happily as we released each other.

"You performed excellently the whole night, Erika. You were really in character," Jessica complimented with a warm smile as I turned to her, stiffening my posture and giving her an icy look.

"You as well Raoul," I said before I burst out laughing, causing the others to laugh in relief. It was then I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned to face my next well-wisher, sighing slightly as I knew it would be a long night.

~POTO~POTO~POTO~POTO~POTO~POTO~POTO~POTO~

It was much later that night, nearing midnight when I finally walked into my house which was located at the edge of town. I sighed, dropping my bag that contained my costume and wigs as well as a few props such as the lasso, candles, and more, on the couch. I quickly flipped on a few lights as I locked the doors slowly walking upstairs and into the bathroom. I stopped in front of the mirror, looking into it and studying my face. I was looking at the realistic scar make-up that was still on my face. I hadn't had any time to wash it off while I was still at the community center so I picked up a washcloth and started to slowly wash away the make-up until none was left, showing the scar that ran down the length of the right side of my face which had been carefully covered by the make-up earlier. I lightly traced it, laughing at the irony that _I_ had been chosen to play the part of the Phantom and how _I_ had a scar on the right side of _my_ face, which was the same side his deformity laid. I shook my head harshly, choosing instead to get into the shower, repressing the emotional pain and torment that would surely come if I were to contemplate and think about the scar now.

After the shower, I quickly dried myself and changed into a t-shirt and pair of pants before brushing my teeth. With one last sad look in the mirror at my scar, I shut off the bathroom light and walked into my room. I paused at my window, looking out across the fields. I could see the stables outside yet everything was quiet. It surely meant that the animals had all retired for the night. With another sigh, I closed the window and pulled the curtains over, sending the room into darkness. Standing there, pausing for a moment, I whispered, "I suppose I ought to retire as well," before turning to my made bed and climbing in. I flipped over, lying on my side and fell into an easy light sleep.

~POTO~POTO~POTO~POTO~POTO~POTO~POTO~POTO~

My eyes flew open yet I did not move, remaining still. I tried slowly blinking the sleep from my eyes, wondering what had woken me up. It was still very dark and a glance at the alarm clock on my night table revealed it to only be nearing three. I tiredly wondered what had woken me up, straining my ears for any source of a noise. That was when I heard it. There was the sound of deep breathing- breathing that was not my own. Stiffening slightly, my body started to slowly gain feeling again and that was when I realized something else that was not right. I lived alone except for my housemate, Ashly, who was gone for the weekend. I also did not have a boyfriend. Under those circumstances, there should be no deep breathing just as there should be no arm wrapped around my waist, keeping me locked against somebody- a man's chest. Panicking, I broke from his grasp, rolling off the bed and onto the floor, hitting my head off the night table in the process.

I groaned in pain as I blinked away the dizziness, looking up at the bed to see a figure sitting stiffly upright. Barely the span of a few seconds passed but it was enough to realize that this person- this man somehow was able to see perfectly clear in the darkness before he lunged off the bed, knocking into the night table. I heard my bedside lamp crash to the ground as his heavy body landed on top of mine, pinning me to the ground. I struggled, trying to throw him off of me yet was too slow- his strong hands had already darted to my throat, squeezing it tightly. I gasped, trying to breathe to no avail. It was no use- he was too strong and he had too good a grip on my throat. I couldn't help but wonder if this was how it would end when his harsh voice cut into my confused and jumbled thoughts.

"Who are you? Answer me!" He yelled in a commanding voice which was low and dangerous. "Who are you? Where have you taken me? Where's Christine?" He shouted and I couldn't help but panic slightly. Where was he? How did he not remember entering my house? "Where am I? Answer me!" He yelled again, pulling me up slightly by the throat before slamming me back down against the floor again. I wanted desperately to answer- to tell him I didn't know- but only a pitiful wheezing came out.

I twisted my head ever so slightly to see a dark shape next to me. I reached out desperately, trying to grab it but it was just slightly out of my reach. My mind started to become slightly foggy, no longer paying attention to his sharp voice as he yelled, continuing to strangle me and thrust me against the ground. I reached out a little further, desperate to reach the item. Finally, my hand connected with the base of my bedside lamp. Hoping in vain that the bulb had not yet been smashed, I traced the edge of the lamp, following the stand up until I reached the switch. Extending my arm just slightly further I finally managed to flip the switch and, to my relief, it lit up.

I was blinded temporarily but I heard a sharp hiss and felt the hands withdraw from my throat to, presumably, cover his eyes which must have been rather sensitive to the sudden light. I opened my eyes to see the man covering his face. I took a deep, grateful breath in; glad he had removed his hands from my throat, though he still had me pinned.

"How… do you expect… someone… to… answer you… when you're… strangling him or her!?" I hissed at him, still out of breath. I saw him remove his hands from his face to reveal a beautiful man in his late twenties or early thirties… who was wearing a white half-mask, covering the right side of his face. I struggled slightly, wondering who this lunatic was as I took in the rest of his attire. It was similar to the Phantom costume I had been wearing not too long ago yet I could tell it was different- it seemed authentic. He looked as if he had literally just stepped out of the movie, Phantom of the Opera, yet I noticed a few differences. When I said handsome, I meant it. Gerald Butler didn't even hold a candle to what I could see of this man's face. Sadly I could only see half, the rest obscured by the white mask. His hair was black, slicked back, and he had green cat-like eyes. I struggled uselessly since he was so much stronger, until he gripped my shoulders and slammed me against the floor.

"Answer my questions," he hissed in a dangerous yet beautiful almost melodic voice. I tried blinking away the dizziness as another thought occurred to me- he almost sounded identically to the Phantom from the movie. I couldn't seem to grasp this but; I couldn't help to wonder whether this was, by some strange accident, the real deal.

"Where have I taken you?!" I yelled indignantly at him, gasping slightly at the end due to the pain he was causing in my shoulders from his fierce grip. "I haven't taken you anywhere! _You_ somehow got into _my_ house and in _my_ _bed_ no less!" I yelled fiercely. "Who am _I_? Who are _you_? And who the hell is Christine?" I yelled again at him as I watched him falter slightly as he comprehended what he said. His expression then darkened.

"Who am _I?_ I'm your worst nightmare- O.G." he said, smirking down at me sadistically. I stopped, staring up in shock. There was no way it was real- there had to be a prank yet… it all seemed real. After all, unless Gerald Butler himself had snuck into my house, having had a bit of 'work' done, and wearing his Phantom guise, no one else would be able to match his voice so closely. There was no way- it was impossible!

"O.G.- Opera Ghost… The Phantom of the Opera," I said, trailing off, staring up at him in shock.

"So you do know me… Why did you bring me here?!" He shouted again, smashing me against the floor again.

"I didn't bring you here! I don't know you! It's impossible! You _can't_ be real!" I shouted again, my voice faltering slightly at the end as his grip on my shoulders seemed to tighten, though I would've thought that to have been impossible! My assertion seemed to have stopped him momentarily as he stared down in confusion.

"Oh, and _why_ can't I be real?" he asked fiercely, his green eyes smoldering. I shook my head pitifully; sure that there were already bruises forming on my neck and on my shoulders.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm a huge Phantom 'Phan' but firstly, we aren't in Paris, secondly it isn't the late eighteen hundreds, and thirdly, you are just a fictional character!" I yelled back at him. This seemed to halt his attack. Though he still pinned me, his grip on my shoulder slacked and he stared down at me in confusion and shock.

"What do you mean?" he asked, his voice a whisper yet still dangerous like a snake, ready to strike.

"If you release me, I can show you what I mean," I told him quickly, trying my best not to sound desperate. I watched as his hand twitched towards his side which I noticed had both his Punjab Lasso and sword hanging from it.

"Fine," he said, shoving me down as he quickly and gracefully stood, his hand already withdrawing the sword from its sheath. "Show me," he ordered to which I quickly walked to my bookcase, his eyes following me as I crossed the room. I quickly grabbed my copy of the book, pulling off the bookshelf and spun to be faced with the point of a sword at my chest. "Give it to me," he demanded, his free hand outstretched. I quickly handed him the book before dancing around the sword point to the shelf with my movies on it. I quickly snatched up a copy of the movie before tossing it to him which he gracefully and effortlessly caught in the same hand that held the hilt of the sword.

"So, do you mean to tell me that you are the real deal- you're the Phantom of the Opera?" I asked him boldly yet quietly, watching as his eyes flicked back and forth. He was currently skimming through the pages of the book, looking on in shock. He frowned slightly here and there before he also flipped the movie over to the back cover, most likely staring at the Phantom that could have been his double. He frowned then, his eyes darkening as he raised his gaze to meet mine. I watched his hand twitch again but I held my ground, knowing that retreating or showing fear would most likely taunt him, causing him to be even more likely to attack me.

"How does this man- these people know so much about me?" He asked his voice low and dangerous but also cold, like ice.

"I already told you. In _my _world- _this _world, you do not exist! Nor does _your_ Christine or Raoul! None of them exist! You are all fictional characters that came from the mind of _that_ man," I told him, gesturing to the book. "It's just like Dracula, Frankenstein, or Shakespeare's plays- none of them are real," I told him, watching as realization dawned on his face. He frowned again and started to pace, no longer focusing on me. I let out a small breath of relief, one I hadn't even realized I had been holding.

"This can not be true… It simply can not," he muttered to himself and I raised my eyebrows, wondering just how sane he truly was. He stopped abruptly, spinning to face me. "This… invention," he said as he showed me the movie. "What is it? How do they know what I look like what- what in the devil's name is a rating or _run time_?" He asked, scrutinizing the back cover. "What are these- they don't appear to be painted on," he muttered, scrutinizing the pictures and clips from scenes. I sighed slightly, cautiously walking over to him. I gently pulled the movie from his hand, careful not to be too forceful or make sudden movements. I was still scared he would either run me through or suffocate me with that horrid lasso of his.

"This is a movie… a DVD specifically but I will get back to that..." I trailed off, noting his look of confusion. "Let's start at the beginning…" I commented, trailing off again as I wondered which question to start with first and how to explain it. "Let's see… it occurred in the early 1800s," I muttered to myself before giving a dry, humorless laugh. _Great, now I'm turning insane like him, talking to myself and all_ I thought to myself. "Have you heard of Photography and do you understand what it is?" I asked him to see him nod. It would figure, him being a _genius_ and all.

"Yes. The first permanent-"

"Right, I don't need the history of photography," I interrupted quickly. "Well, as years progressed, photography became a bit more advanced and they were eventually able to create movies. Rather than a still life, they were able to allow them to move, which became known as a video." He opened his mouth, probably to question exactly _how_ they did that but I stopped him with a hand. "I honestly don't know how so don't ask but… rather than just capturing a single moment or second in a flash, they are able to capture sequences. If I had a video camera right now, for instance, I would be able to capture our entire discussion on it along with our movements." At this, his expression darkened and he opened his mouth, probably to demand I give him the camera so he could pulverize it but again I beat him to the chase. "If, _if_ I had a camera. I don't," I added and he nodded slightly, his terrible anger seeming to die down again. "So, anyways, that's what a movie basically is- a compilation of these videos which, throughout a lot of editing, tend to tell a story. They aren't all documentaries but they are… I guess plays in which the actor will act out the scene and they will film them before editing the video sequences before putting all the videos together to create a single movie. As you can see, this one tells your story," I told him, pointing out the small summary on the back of the movie which he quickly read.

"As for the other two things- ratings and run times- they are also words to do with movies. A rating tells you which ages it is suitable for and if there is any content that is… potentially controversial. As for the run time, it tells you how long it would take to watch the movie without any breaks or pausing it." I looked up at him, to gauge how he was taking this, to see that he had understood most if not all of what I said.

"I see… quite interesting the improvements and inventions in your time. What year are we in? It must be 2004 or later…" he trailed off and I nodded.

"Right you are… it's the year 2012- May 20th to be exact," I told him and I watched him nod slowly. I could see the well masked look of surprise on his face as he tried to grasp just how far in the future he was and- a subject we had been trying to avoid- in another world.

"141 years in the future," he commented and I smiled slightly at the quick mental math he was able to perform. He truly was, in every sense of the word, a genius. He looked up again at me with a questioning look. "You mentioned something about a… DVD, I believe?" He asked and I nodded, taking the case gently from his grasp and opening it. I pulled out the disk, smiling inwardly at the hilarity of the situation. If it weren't for the fact that this was really happening, you never would have managed to convince me that one day I would have to explain the concept of a DVD to someone, never mind him being The Phantom of the Opera who was from a different universe 141 years in the past. It was a rather odd situation.

"This is simply the disk or device that the movie is on. You put the DVD," I said, gesturing to the DVD, "Into a DVD player and it will play the movie." He nodded quickly before taking the movie case back and looking at it.

"You have such a device, I presume," he said, looking up to me, stating it rather than questioning it.

"Yes, Wha-"

"I wish to watch this… possibly grasp a better understanding of the situation at hand," he stated and I nodded before walking over to the TV. I took the case and set it next to the TV before placing the DVD into the DVD player and turning the TV on. I watched as the Phantom walked around my room, stopping briefly at things. "How do you manage to summon this… light? What energy source do you use?" he asked, as he lifted my bedside lamp and placing it back on the night table. I was pleased to see that it wasn't too badly damaged.

"In 1879 Thomas Edison managed to create the first light bulb… it uses electric energy," I stated and seeing his inquisitive look I continued saying, "which is basically a form of energy. You understand how water, wind, and amongst other things can be used as a source of energy to power inventions?" I asked him, to which he nodded. "Well that's what electricity is- you use a type of energy source and convert it into a different type of energy which can then be used to power things such as that lamp," I told him, looking pointedly at the bed side lamp so he understood that was a lamp. He nodded and continued walking around as I turned back to the TV, lifting the remote and hitting the DVD Menu button, waiting for the Menu to show.

"And this would be…?" I glanced over at his question to see him staring at my IPod and stereo, my Phantom of the Opera CD lying on the desk next to them. I sighed slightly, knowing this would be a long conversation as well.

"Similar to photography and videos, people have managed to find a way of recording music digitally- on disks and such, similar to a movie. The stereo," I said, pointing it out, "is used to play such audio disks. The IPod," I said, again pointing out the correct device, "is similar to the stereo disks only it doesn't play CDs. The… data or song recordings that are on the CDs are simply directly downloaded to it… it helps that you can download or 'inscribe' any song you wish onto it, rather than have to carry around a CD or something. It's portable and rather useful," I told him, watching him as he lifted the device from the IHome. _Please don't break that_, I thought as I turned my attention away from him, hitting play before moving to sit down on the edge of my bed.

"Well sit down… you are the one who wanted to watch this after all."

**A/N 2: Well, this is where I shall stop this second chapter. Going forward, 3 reviews= an update so be sure to review! Criticism and suggestions are always welcome!**

**Sorry if the first scene is short, it's just that I had to stop it somewhere as the next chapter will pretty much be them watching the movie (though I may break it up into two parts). **

**Oh! And let me know if the explanations were okay!**

**Anyways, review and I hope you enjoyed this!**


	3. Movie with a Phantom (part I)

**A/N: My sincerest apologies. The truth is that I completely forgot about this story. I haven't written anything for it in forever and I forgot I had another chapter written out before it ended. So, here it is, and perhaps my inspiration will come back soon. For now, this is all I have. I'm sorry if it does not live up to the standards of the other ones.**

He looked up at my words, focusing on the TV instead and frowning. "What is-"

"A TV or Television. It's the screen- it's connected to the DVD player and, what the DVD Player is 'reading' from the disk is exactly what the TV will show you," I told him and he nodded, focusing on the movie instead. He sat down slowly, intent on watching the movie as it opened and he glanced curiously between the DVD case and the TV.

"Where's the color?" he asked and I sighed, pausing the DVD, which only caused him to raise an eyebrow again.

"I paused it," I told him before he could question me on that too. "The DVD shows… two periods of time in your world- your present, which will be in color, and your future, which will be in black and white. It starts off in the 'future' then switches to the past or your present and it will occasionally switch between the two throughout the movie. It may seem a tad confusing at first but it's worth it." I paused then, wondering if he was from Paris why he was able to speak and understand English. "Would you be more comfortable watching the DVD in French or…" I trailed off.

"English is fine," he told me stiffly and at my inquisitive look said, "I am knowledgeable of many languages and am able to read, write, speak, and understand several, English and French being two of them." I nodded before playing the movie, causing him to stiffen. "How do you do that? How do you make it stop and then resume playing?" he asked. I simply waved the remote in front of him which he quickly snatched from me, studying it carefully. It took him barely a few seconds before he hit a button, effectively pausing the movie, and then resuming it by hitting the play button. I smiled slightly at that.

"See, you're starting to learn," I told him before turning my attention once more to the screen. When the older version of Raoul appeared on screen, the Phantom spoke again.

"Who is-"

"You know, for one who enjoys his silence, you tend to ask _a lot_ of questions," I told him and he frowned.

"Just answer the question: who is that man?" he asked, his voice starting to lower dangerously again. I sighed. Here came the infamous temper again.

"That's Raoul de Chagny when he's older," I told him and he nodded. I could see him silently bristling at the mention of Raoul's name. We didn't get much further into the movie before I heard him snort as they, at the auction, pulled away the large poster of 'La Carlotta' for Hannibal.

"That toad… I'm surprised anyone still cares for her… I would have thought she'd have been easily forgotten and easily replaced," he commented dryly and I nodded slightly at that.

"If there's one thing to say- I can agree with you on that. She does sound terrible when she sings," I replied as we watched the next lot come up- the music box. He stiffened next to me, leaning in slightly as he watched the man come out on screen with his music box.

"That's my music box," he stated coldly.

"I know."

"Why does _he_ have it?" he asked coldly, his voice dangerous again.

"Can you just watch the movie? Something happens at the end which will allude as to why he has it. If you have trouble figuring it out at the end, which I doubt you will since you're a genius, I will fill you in. For now, just watch," I told him, almost pleading. He simply nodded, watching as the music box was placed on the stand, playing _'Masquerade'_.

"_Paper faces on parade,"_ I heard him mutter quietly next to me and I smiled sadly at him.

"…_hide your face so the world will never find you…_" He looked up at me in surprise before turning his attention back to the screen. Madame Giry was bidding and, upon hearing her name, he stiffened again, staring in shock.

"Is that Antoinette- Madame Giry?" he asked and I nodded.

"Yes, that's her in her later years," I told him and he nodded. I wondered what he was feeling at the present moment, seeing a much older version of one of his few friends.

We continued watching the movie in silence, the Phantom theme song having just started to play as the Chandelier lifts into the air.

"Glad that they still speak of me many years later," he commented as the Chandelier lifted into the air. "I see that the electric light was invented not long after the time I just left from." I nodded to him, watching as the decrepit Opera House started to return to its former glory in front of our eyes. As Andre and Firmin appeared on the screen, I heard a sound of disapproval, similar to the one he had made when we had seen the poster of Carlotta. I couldn't help but smile ever so slightly at that. When you got past his trying to kill you, nasty temper, recluse like attitude- the Phantom could be rather enjoyable company. Then again, that was _if_ you managed to get past all the above. He made a similar noise of disgust when Joseph Buquet appeared on screen. When we caught a glimpse of Christine, however, I heard the sharp intake of breath next to me as well as a quiet, "_Christine_." I smiled sadly at him, having a vague idea of what he was feeling at the moment, and repressing the urge to give him a pat on the back. For some reason, I highly doubted he would be comfortable and tolerate that.

"Oh dear, I can't believe I must relive this," The Phantom commented, wincing slightly as did I when Carlotta finally appeared on the screen, singing. I smiled slightly at him before giving him a mock glare.

"Yeah, well, this is only the _second_ time you've had to relive this. I must've watched this movie a dozen times before!" I told him before adding, "Besides, how do you people even manage to _understand_ what she's singing?"

"Years of haunting the Opera House and having to put up with that, it becomes more understandable. Besides, I've had to deal with hearing the same voice, everyday, for nearly _four_ years rather than listening to a few songs a dozen times," he replied as I winced as she sung the word 'Rome'. The movie quickly moved into the group appearing on screen, singing the rehearsal for Hannibal.

"_With feasting and dancing and song, Tonight in celebration. We greet the victorious throng, Returned to bring salvation!" _I sung quietly along with the group, practically whispering it so not to disturb the Phantom.

"De Chagney," I heard the Phantom hiss in anger as Raoul appeared on the screen, dismounting from the carriage.

"Look at the Prima Donna," I muttered to him as Carlotta complained about her dress.

"Yes and Piangi is much better," he commented sarcastically, wincing slightly.

"Yes… not much talent those days, was there? Besides Christine of course… your voice is far better," I added as Monsieur Lefevre walked in, interrupting the rehearsal with both Monsieur Firmin and Monsieur Andre, though Raoul wouldn't be too far behind them. He made a sound of agreement as we continued watching.

"And why does it matter that they're rich if they lack intelligence?" The Phantom questioned rhetorically as the dancers muttered about how rich they must be.

"They're shallow," I replied before adding, "and they most likely lack intelligence as well." He made another sound of approval as we continued watching. We continued watching as Raoul came on the screen, followed by the Phantom muttering things that sounded oddly like "fop" and "ignorant fool" while Christine told Meg about him. "Yes but inner beauty is what truly matters," I commented dryly as Meg spoke of how handsome Raoul was.

"Promising indeed," the Phantom commented wistfully as Christine appeared on the screen, dancing.

"You were right," I told the Phantom as we watched Piangi desperately trying to climb on top of the elephant unsuccessfully as they rehearsed. He shot me a look of confusion before looking back at the screen.

"Of what?" he asked, surprised since he most likely realized that we were having a fairly normal conversation.

"Piangi does need to lose some weight," I told him. He chuckled, probably realizing what I was referencing when I said that- the Masquerade scene. "Besides, I bet you could easily get up there."

"Indeed," he said after a pause, while we watched Carlotta throw another Diva fit of hers.

"If that's what they consider Goddess of Song, there are obviously no words to explain just how well Christine sings," I commented, stating exactly what was on both our minds as Monsieur Firmin and Monsieur Andre began to kiss-up to Carlotta. "And there is the infamous _Opera Ghost_," I commented with a quick smile as the figure in the rafters appeared. "I think that was probably my favorite part of the movie," I added as the backdrop fell on top of Carlotta.

"Alas," he sighed in sadly, "it did not serve its purpose- running her out of the Opera House, just like all the prior attempts."

"You must tell me of your escapades at some point before you have to go back," I told him again, watching Buquet talk about the ghost as everyone whispers about the Phantom of the Opera. "If only she was gone for good," I said wistfully as Carlotta walks out, leaving.

"Yes _my_ opera house," The Phantom comments as Monsieur Firmin questions who truly controls the opera house. "Yes, _my_ _salary_." We continued watching as they discussed who would sing the roll for Carlotta, only breaking the silence when I said, 'yes, a great teacher indeed'.

"I shall always think of you, Christine," the Phantom commented, probably not realizing he had done so aloud as Christine sang the aria from Act III of Hannibal, '_Think of Me_'. "And I see that dim-witted fop is in _my_ box." I sat quietly throughout the aria, sorely tempted to sing along as I normally did, yet refrained from doing so with the Phantom there. I was unsure of how he would react to _that_.

We continued to watch the movie, watching as Christine and Meg sang and then when Christine and Raoul were reunited in the dressing room. I felt the Phantom stiffen next to me and heard a low growl or snarl come from him when they embraced each other. I barely managed to contain the eye roll but then turned somber, remembering just how the movie ended: the girl he loved left him, cold and abandoned.

"_**Insolent boy, this slave of fashion,**_" The Phantom began to sing along with the movie and I smiled slightly. "_**Basking in your glory. Ignorant fool, this brave young suitor, Sharing in my triumph."**_

"_Angel, I hear you, Speak, I listen. Stay by my side, Guide me,_**" **I sang, causing the Phantom to look at me in what was most akin to shock or surprise. "_Angel, my soul was weak, Forgive me. Enter at last, master."_

_ "__**Flattering child, you shall know me. See why in shadow I hide. Look at your face in the mirror, I am there inside!"**_He sang and I couldn't help but comment to myself just how beautiful and entrancing his voice truly was. Watching the real Phantom sing over the Gerald Butler look-alike was even more thrilling. It had been something that, though I knew it would never happen, had always wondered and dreamt about one day seeing.

"_Angel of Music, guide and guardian, Grant to me your glory. Angel of Music, hide no longer, Come to me, strange angel."_I continued to sing, noticing that, similarly, he was no longer watching the screen, choosing to stare at me with an unreadable expression on his face.

_**"I am your Angel of Music, Come to me, Angel of Music. I am your Angel of Music, Come to me, Angel of Music."**_ I listened to him sing and, though I did not hate her as many 'Phan' girls do, I couldn't understand why Christine would turn from him. Sure, he had a deformity, which is where it seemed her fear of him began, during the first unmasking scene, but he was otherwise beautiful. Of course he had a darker nature but, if she hadn't turned from him, would he have murdered Piangi or burnt down the entire opera house? I was inclined to think not… then again, she did have a right to love who she wished to.

The final chords of the song reverberated through the room as Christine reached out to take the Phantom's hand before the next song, the title song, started. The sounds of the organ seemed to fill the room as they began their slow walk through the hallway. I watched the Phantom carefully, looking for any indication as to whether he would sing this one just as he had the last. It appeared he would so I started to sing Christine's part, watching him rather than the movie, once again gaining his attention.

"_In sleep he sang to me, In dreams he came. That voice which calls to me, And speaks my name. And do I dream again? For now I find, The Phantom of the Opera is there, Inside my mind."_

_**"Sing once again with me, Our strange duet. My power over you, Grows stronger yet. And though you turn from me, To glance behind, The Phantom of the Opera is there, Inside your mind."**_

_"Those who have seen your face, Draw back in fear. I am the mask you where-"_

_**"It's me they hear."**_

_":Your/My spirit and My/Your voice, in one combined. The Phantom of the Opera is there, Inside My/Your mind:"_

_ "He's there, the Phantom of the Opera. Aaaaaah."_

_**"Sing, my Angel of Music."**_

_"Aaaaaaaah."_

_**"Sing, my angel."**_

_"Aaaaaaaah."_

_**"Sing for me!"**_

_"Aaaaaaaah."_

_**"Sing, my angel."**_

_"Aaaaaaaah."_

_**"Sing for me!"**_

_"Aaaaaaaah!" _I held out the final note of the song, left staring at him before quickly glancing away, back at the movie just in time to watch the Phantom throw off his cloak, standing there in all his glory. A few seconds later, I felt the Phantom's gaze finally shift from me back to the movie.

_**"I have brought you, To the seat of sweet music's throne, To this kingdom where all must Pay homage to music… Music. You have come here, For one purpose, and one alone. Since the moment I first heard you sing, I have needed you with me, To serve me, to sing, For my music… My music,"**_ He sang again as we watched the screen and I couldn't help but again appreciate the beauty of his voice and… simply him in general. He stopped singing then and we sat in silence, watching as he sung on the screen.

"You have a beautiful voice," he commented as the Phantom on the screen sung to Christine, who watched in awe.

"Thank you. Your voice is amazing- better than I imagined," I told him and received a slight smile and sharp nod in return. We continued watching the scene until he broke the silence again.

"Then I suppose I ought to sing again for you at sometime… before I return," he stated and I nodded.

"Likewise," I told him, smiling slightly. I couldn't believe that less than an hour ago, this was the man who attempted to murder me, trying to strangle me. I could see, now, that he seemed to have decent control over his temper. It was probably just being in a new, unknown place that had set him over the edge, on top of the other things- Christine's betrayal and leaving him. I stopped my thoughts there, wondering exactly when he came from. Was it after the Don Juan Opera and _that_ incident or before then?

"Uh… Phantom?" I asked him, deciding to call him Phantom over Erik to avoid a potential slip in his control of his temper.

**A/N: Well, I thought that was as good a spot as any to break it up. This is right at the part where it shifts from first person to third person pov. There's only one chapter left that is written out before the trail goes cold. Hopefully I'll come up with inspiration soon! If I do, the next chapter will be posted by the end of the week. If not, don't expect another chapter until next week or the week after! Unless anybody who reads this doesn't want to wait and wants me to update sooner than that. My wish is your command.**

**I remain your obedient servant,**

**Nicole Riddle**


End file.
